Revenge
by Kaori Yuki II
Summary: An AU fic. Ever Wonder why Sakuragi and Rukawa always fight? Maybe it has something to do with what their past incarnations had done? who knows? Well you will if you read this fic and make sure to review! ^_^Yaoi hints. possible Ru/hana
1. Death

**Sheriel-sama presents you…**

|| Revenge ||

Chapter 1: Beginning of a past

Feudal Japan: 17th Century

"Keiko! Get out of here!" Sakuragi Hideo said to his wife. "Anata! I will not leave you!" Keiko said. "Go! Leave with our son, don't worry about me!" he said. "Anata…I love you." Keiko said before carrying her child and running away without turning back. _Koi…take care of our son. _Hideo ran away with a lighting speed to Shigure-gumi's hide out and hopes for good news.

"Shigure-sama, what is the current situation now?" Mizuho Hisashi asked. "Bad, I'm afraid we have no choice but to fight with the Shogun's samurais." Shigure Mito said "Mito-san! I came as fast as I could!" Hideo said entering the hide out. "You're just in time, we're about to make a move to the Shogun's fortress. We have to attack and kill all the Samurais and Shogun if we want freedom and a peaceful Japan." Shigure said. "Then, that we will do. Mito-san, if you die I will never forgive myself." Hideo said. "Hideo-san, don't say like that. I know we will succeed. You are my best friend and I believe even if either of us dies, our friendship shall go on. Perhaps we may meet again in our next life." He said. "Perhaps. Mito-san how are we going to defeat the hitokiri that's protecting the Shogun?" Hideo asked. "I do not know but I do have faith that you will be able to handle him." He replied. "Me? But…" "Trust your instincts Hideo, your skills are equal to that Hitokiri Rukawa. I will deal with the Shogun personally." He said in a serious tone.

Meanwhile, in the Shogun's room…

"I have a feeling that someone is going to attack us. Get my Samurais to guard the area." The Shogun said. "Sendoh-sama, will you be safe alone in this room?" Kaori Rukawa asked concernly. "Fret not my love. My fighting skills are still intact. I'm just worried about you." He said. "Sendoh-sama…" "Kaori, I'll be fine. I want you to go to that rebel's dojo and kill his family." He said. "Sakuragi Hideo?" he asked. "Yes, Kaori. Now go and be careful." The shogun said. "Sendoh-sama, take care." He said. The shogun pulled Kaori closer to him and gave him a short but passionate kiss. Kaori blushed and quickly left the room without turning back.

Kaori searched the whole place, there was no one to be seen. Then, he look on the muddy ground at saw small footprints. _Must be a footprint of a woman. It must be Sakuragi's wife._ Kaori followed the footprints till he spotted a female and a baby in her arms running in a distance. With lightning speed, Kaori ran over to the running victims of his sword. He stood infront of Sakuragi's wife. "Hitokiri Rukawa?! How? Please don't kill my son. You can kill me but don't kill my son!" she pleaded to him. "Silence. I will kill you." He said coldly. "No! ARGHHH!" Kaori's sword when right through her body. Blood ooze out from the limp body that fell to the ground. Kaori pulled his sword out and put it back to it's sheath. He looked at the crying baby. "Kawaii ne." he muttered. _He has a red hair like the akuma himself. I can't kill this baby. There's just something about him. I know Sendoh-sama wouldn't mind. _He carried the baby in his arms. Kaori wield his sword again and beheaded Keiko. He carried the bloody head along with him.

"Mito, be careful." Hideo said. "You too. Men, let's do this for our country. Charge!" Shigure commanded his men. The Shigure-gumi sped towards the Shogun's fortress. As expected, the outside of the fortress was tightly guarded by the Samurais. There were only 30 men in the Shigure-gumi but they had no problem taking on 50 Samurais. Many of the Shogun's men and Shigure's man died. Shigure Mito had already managed to sneak into fortress and into the Shogun's room. "I've been expecting you." The shogun said. "So you have and you will die!" Mito said and attack the shogun. The Shogun dodge Mito's attacks and wielded his sword. Mito tried to hit him with his sword but the Shogun always dodge or attack him back with the Shogun's own sword. "You can never defeat me, Shigure. You're a fool." He said. "Argggggh! I Will not take any of this!" Shigure said. Swinging his sword and trying to atleast cut the damn Shogun's skin. "Hahaha! You are a fool." He said again then swinging his sword with all his might. The Shogun's sword hit Mito's sword and it broke. Mito Stared at his broken sword in disbelief. "I told you so." The Shogun said smiling at Mito. Mito tried to punch him but the Shogun had already pierce his sword through Mito's heart. "Uuuh…" The Shogun pulled out his sword and let the lifeless limp body fall onto the ground.

__

I hope Mito's doing well. No! it can't be?! Keiko?! Ryusuke?! "Hitokiri Rukawa, Why?! Why did you have to kill my wife?!" Hideo said angrily. "You want your wife? Here! Take her!" he said flinging Keiko's head on the ground. "Why you?! HYAAAAAAAA!" Kaori quickly put the baby down and wielded his sword. Hideo and Kaori's sword clashed together. Hideo and Kaori fought with their best fighting skills. Both seemed almost an equal match. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Hideo said trying to pierce his sword through Kaori's chest. Kaori's cerulean eyes turned purple and rage filled him up. "Anyone who tries to kill the Shogun will die." Kaori said. With all his might and strength Kaori dodge Hideo's attack and with one movement Kaori slashed Hideo. "You…will…pay…" Hideo said before falling to the ground and leaving his earthly shell to the heavens above. Kaori looked at the dead body of Hideo and wipe the bloodstained sword. _I don't wish to kill anymore. How many more lives must I take for the sake of my Sendoh-sama? For killing Sakuragi, I shall take in his son as my own. I shall name him Rukawa Hanami._

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

How was that? Okay it's an AU fic. And their names will revert to normal after the past story is over. This is just a background story of why Sakuragi and Rukawa can never really be friends and are always fighting…uh sort of. As you can guess, Sakuragi Hideo is just Hanamichi's great great great grandfather. And the baby is Hanamichi's past Incarnation. Same goes for Rukawa. And Sendoh a Shogun?! Where did that came from?! Plus what is wif the little Yaoi scene of Great great great grandfather of Rukawa Kissing the Great great great grandfather of Sendoh? Well…I dunno it just happened! Pls Review! Thank you! Flames are welcome!


	2. Betrayal

****

Sheriel-sama presents you…

||Revenge||

Chapter 2: Betrayal 

Notes: This is may or may not be a Sen/ru , Hana/ru or what ever yaoi pairings. I doubt it'll be senru. Maybe Hanaru….

(Italic words are thoughts) (Hanami=Hanamichi/ Kyo=Kaede)

Hitokiri Rukawa Kaori walked past the dead bodies of the Shigure-gumi and some of the Shogun's samurai. _All this bloodshed for the sake of one man. Is this worth it? _Kaori walked to one of the Shogun's concubine's room and crept in quietly. "Kaori-sama? Is that you?" a woman's voice said. "Ayumi…" Kaori muttered. The pretty concubine ran towards Kaori and hugged him. "Are you alright? Blood?! Did Sendoh found out about our relationship?!" Ayumi said feeling uneasy. "No. Ayumi…this is Hanami, I'm adopting him and I want you to take care of him. Once I settle things with Sendoh, I shall leave and I promise I'll take you along." Kaori said caressing Ayumi's face. "Aishiteru." She said. "Aishiteru." He replied. _I love Ayumi but my feelings for Sendoh are still here. Am I just lusting for him?Why?I want this to stop!_ Ayumi carried the baby in her arms. "Kaori, I have something to tell you?" she said. "What is it?" he asked. "I'm 4 months pregnant." She said quietly. "…Is he mine or Sendoh's?" Kaori asked looking paler then he is. "Yours." She said. Kaori hugged her and whispered "In that case we have to settle this quick." Ayumi just smiled. _I know I can do it. I must leave Sendoh for my freedom. Even if I have loved him once, he just used me as an entertainment that his wives couldn't give. He had his fun with me and now it's time I shall be set free so that Ayumi and me can be together and start a family and I can just be a normal man who does not lust over the Shogun. I must settle this._

Kaori crept out of the room quietly and quickly proceeded to the Shogun's room. "Kaori…" the Shogun said coldly. "Sendoh-sama." Kaori muttered. "Is it true?" the Shogun asked. "What is true? My lord?" Kaori asked feeling uncomfortable and puzzled. "You cannot lie to me. One of my men heard everything and told me about it. I don't want to believe it but tell me if it's true?" he said. "I don't understand what you're saying?" Kaori said. "DAMNIT! YOU BASTARD! DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT F*** LADY AYUMI!" The Shogun shouted angrily. "I…my lord…I" Kaori was suddenly speechless. "The Child she is carrying isn't mine! I did not sleep with her for months. Tell me if those wonderful intimate moments you share with me where just part of your plan to get near to Lady Ayumi?! TELL ME?!" The shogun demanded. "I'll tell you! Yes I had sex with her. Yes that is my child. I love her and working for you was my plan to be with her. Those intimate moments we had were real. I hadn't plan on that. Yes, I did love you but I realize this love I have for you is the cause of many lost lives. You're a man! I'm a man! This is forbidden as it is! You have lots of concubines! I hurt them because I took their husband away and you seem to care too much about me! What about them?! I'm a man for gods sake! I don't want to work for you anymore…"Kaori said loudly with tears streaming down his eyes. _I do love him but this is for my own good and for the other people of Japan. I don't want people to fear me because of him. I promise Ayumi that we will be together. I love her a lot too. _"Go, Rukawa Kaori, As far away from here and take your bitch with you and I don't want to here anything about you. Go now before I kill you…"Sendoh said quietly not looking at him. Kaori turned around quickly and ran out of the room. He quickly went to Ayumi's room and told her to pack up. Soon they both left the fortress.

"Ayumi, lets get married." He said. "Yes my love. Where are we heading too?" she asked. "Aizu…we shall live our lives in Aizu."

Author's words: Hhehehe sorry to make it short! I really have no more idea. So guys, now you know it's not a sen/ru. Was a Sen/ru. Sort off….Anyway there will be yaoi pairings, OC pairings and appearances by other slamdunk cast. The pairings in this story aren't consistent. It could or could not be a Ru/Hana…you have to see it for your self. Review ok?!


	3. Sibling Rivalries 1

****

Sheriel-sama Presents…

||Revenge||

Chapter 3: Sibling Rivalries

15 years passed quickly as Rukawa Hanami grew up into a fine young man together with his brother Rukawa Kyo. Hanami had always wondered why his parents didn't look anything like him. He always wondered why the village people wouldn't let their children play with him. He always wondered why he had this cursed red hair. Because of his looks people would call him the devil's child. He hated that name. He knew he was incomparable to his brother. Kyo had never been the outcast, he was almost perfect. His Cerulean eyes were much more beautiful than his could ever be. He was the one that his mother loves most. Hanami knew that somehow his parents could never love him as much as they love Kyo. 

"Hanami, you shouldn't hold your sword this way. Do it like Kyo." Kaori said to his adopted son. "Yes, father." Hanami said obediently. "Not like that! At this rate, you'll master the true skills of the swift fox technique. Do it like Kyo." Kaori told Hanami. "Forget it Father. I'll never be as good as Kyo." Hanami said angrily and walked away. "Hanami…"Kaori called out to him but Hanami just walked away. Kyo looks confuse but later on continued wielding his sword the right way. 

'Kyo this, Kyo that. Like Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, Kyo! Argh!!! This is infuriating. First of all, I'm not as good looking as Kyo, second, he's stealing all the attention from the girls, third, he's better in sword fighting than me, fourth, mom and dad loves him more! This is unfair!' Hanami thought. "Hanami?" his mother called out to him. "Yes mother?" he replied. "Are you alright? You look sad…" she said. "Mother, do you love me?" he asked. "Of course I do!" she replied. "More than Kyo?" he asked. "I…er…I love you both equally." She said. "I doubt. You love Kyo more. Sometimes I feel as if we weren't related at all." Hanami said looking at her. She could see Hanami's body language was showing he was angry but when she look in his eyes she could see a fragile glass that threatened to break anytime. "Hanami…you're my son. Nothing will ever change that!" she said hugging him. "I hope so mother. I hope so." Hanami said softly. 

Later that night…

"Anata, do you think we should tell him?" Ayumi asked. "About what?" Kaori asked. "About his past. About his relationship with us. One of these days he'll find out that we're not his parents and you are the one who killed them." Ayumi stated. "I don't think it's a good idea. Ayumi, I don't wish to remember my past sins. Let's not talk about it anymore." Kaori said softly. "Very well then…"she replied.

__

Hanami, my son…I hope you will never find out about your real parents and who killed them. I've lived in guilt all the time. Even by taking you in as my son, I knew I could never be forgiven for killing your parents and many other innocent lives. I know I used to be a cold-blooded killer but there was something about you that made me realize it was not worth killing. Why were you so special? I asked myself many times. There's a strange aura around you. I could feel that you have a powerful Ki… it was rare to see a child or let alone a man of pure Japanese origins have red hair. Are you the child that Amaterasu-sama sent to realize my sins? Were you the light that brought me to the true reality of this cruel world full of bloodshed? I will never know…

Author: Aaaah I'm so sorry if it's short. Writer's block…I have no idea what to write…but if you review I might get more inspiration! ^_^ Thanks for the wonderful reviews and criticism. All I would like to say is…this is my fic and I can do whatever I want to make this story work…that includes twisting the facts a little here and there…I appreciate all your flames…


	4. Sibling Rivalries 2

****

Sheriel-sama presents you…

||Revenge||

Chapter4: Sibling Rivalries 2

"Hanami, what's bothering you?" Kyo asked. "Nothing. Mind your own business." Hanami replied. "Are you angry at me?" Kyo asked. "Yes. But it's not your fault so forget it." Hanami replied with a shaky voice. Kyo had always known that behind the tough image his brother always put on, Hanami was merely an emotional little child inside. "You can't lie to me. I know it's because of me that you're angry. You have the right to be angry. Do you think I don't realize how hurt you have been when I'm around? I notice how everyone gives you stares and bad comments. People always compare me to you. I know and I am sorry." Kyo said. "What's the use Kyo? It'll always be this way. No one can ever really love me." Hanami said. "You're wrong. Mother and father love you. I love you." Kyo stated. "Maybe…but I feel that I don't belong here and your love for me as a brother is nothing but self pity." Hanami said. "I beg to differ…" Kyo said. "Before you say anything…ponder on this question…we were born on the same year and that makes us twins…but look at us…we're nothing alike…now how is that possible? Think about it brother…good night." Hanami said before turning in. "How true...I've never thought of it that way." Kyo thought quietly to himself before turning in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

****

Shogun's Fortress

"Kaori…" Sendoh whispered to himself. _Where have you been? Where are you? All these years without you…I feel so lonely and…bored. It's because of that stupid concubine! I should have killed her. Kaori…did you ever love me? I missed those nights we shared. I missed those nights when I shared my passionate kisses with you. I missed the way your hands feel me and how you moaned with pleasure every time i…_

"My lord! I'm sorry to interrupt you but we have news!" a messenger said bursting into the Shogun's room. "What now? Don't tell me another concubine is pregnant?" Sendoh asked. "No! We found out the whereabouts of Hitokiri Rukawa Kaori." The messenger said. "What?! Where is he? Tell me!" Sendoh demanded. "He's currently living in Aizu with Lady Ayumi and her two sons. One of them resembles the late Sakuragi Hideo but he has red hair." The messenger told Sendoh. "Lady Ayumi? So…he's still with woman…maybe I should have fun with his sons…after all they should be about 15 or so…You! Prepare my horse and get me some commoner clothing. I shall be off to Aizu tonight." Sendoh said with a grin. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------`

Hanami walked around the neighborhood with a sad face and sighing to himself. _Why does the world have to be cruel? What have I done wrong to deserve this loneliness and imperfections?_ While walking Hanami heard a sweet voice singing near by and a wonderful aroma of food.

__

Suzuki yo Suzuki!

Jobutsu shite kure!

Nemure yo, ii karei yo!

Niwa ya makiba ni

Tori mo hitsuji mo

Minna nemureba

Hoshi wa mado kara

Gin no hikari o

Sosogu, Kono yoru!

"Hmmm smell so good!" Hanami said to himself. "Suzuki yo Suzuki! Jo…oh hello there!" the girl said to him. Hanami looked at the person talking to him. "Hello. Were you the one singing?" Hanami asked. The girls looked up at him and nodded then continue to cut the dead flounder into perfect thin slices. "Your voice is nice." He commented then blushed. Hanami looked at the girl and studied her features. She was beautiful, her fair skin and her perfect looking nose made her look elegant and her eyes were like hazelnuts. "What are you looking at? Would you like to buy something?" she asked. "Uh no…well um…What's your name?" he asked politely. "I'm Akai Haruka. You are?" she asked. "I'm Rukawa Hanami." He introduced himself. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "I guess I am." He said nervously. _Man! Why am I feeling this way? I feel warm all over! Am I falling in love or something?_ "Ok. Why don't you join me for lunch?" she asked with a smile. "I'd love to!" he replied without hesitation. "Um…is it free?" he asked all of a sudden. "Ahahaha yes! Only this time that is." Haruka replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

It's been 3 days and Sendoh finally arrived in Aizu. "What kind of poor village is this?" Sendoh asked himself.He couldn't wait to see his ex beloved Kaori. He wasn't sure whether it was the feeling of love or hatred that he was feeling. Sendoh wasn't the kind to actually care for people. In the eyes of his subjects, he was the only one to be feared. Sendoh is a ruthless man he cares for no being but Kaori changed that. Only Kaori could make that ruthless bastard reveal some love. He looked around for signs of Kaori or his ex-concubine but failed to find any clues. Before leaving, he had asked his men to build a small house with everything essential somewhere remote in Aizu. He went to the house and got settled. Dressed in a very simple gi and hakama and a straw hat to cover his face, he set off to explore the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

TBC…

Hahahaha I'm making Sendoh so bad! So sorry but this was necessary and I am a fan of Sendoh. So I feel bad about writing bad about him. Anyway I hope you like this chapter tho theres nothing much! Writer's block again! Hope you continue supporting…Next chap is most likely about Kyo's first meeting with Sendoh and Hanami's crush and new mentor…

The short japanese song is actually some old traditional song. Here's a translation…

Little bass! Oh Little Bass!

Speed your self to Buddhahood 

Go to sleep you good flounder

When all are sleeping

Even the birds and the sheep

In the gardens and in the fields

The stars this evening

Will pour their golden light

From the window…


	5. Guilt

Sheriel-sama presents you…

||Revenge||

Chapter 4: Guilt

"Arigatou gozaimasu Akai-san." Hanami said to Haruka. "Doitashimashite" she replied. Hanami smiled to himself. _How wonderful it is to know that this girl, AkaiHaruka has offered me some delicious food she cooked and not shunned me away like the others. Does she not fear me? Or was she just blind not to notice the boy she is with is the defective son of the Rukawa family? Does She see me in a different light? _"Hanami!" someone called out. "Kyo?" he asked. "Hanami! You got to return home! Mother…she…" Kyo said with tears in his eyes. "Shut up Kyo! Lets go!" Hanami said running back to his house with Kyo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Kaori sat under the sakura tree facing the small river, which he has been staring blankly for the past hour. He thought about the bloody past. He thought about his childhood and his relationships. Every since his wife brought up the subject about Hanami's real parents, he couldn't stop thinking of what might happen if the truth was out. He's relationship with Hanami was never really close. The bond wasn't really there. True, he love Hanami as his own son but he cannot deny that Hanami wasn't really his son and that he love Kyo more than he love Hanami. Hanami had nothing in common with him. He was different. He was a Sakuragi. Not a Rukawa. A pure blooded Sakuragi with the traits of his real descendants. Hanami was hot tempered, stubborn and never gave up easily unless he is really piss off. Hanami was just like the other Sakuragi. Like his father. The father that Kaori killed so long ago when he was just a baby. Kaori knew that one day, if Hanami found out the truth he would leave the family or maybe kill the family if he was strong enough to defeat him. Kaori knew that Hanami is a special child and could not bring himself to kill Hanami. God's child perhaps? Maybe, but the fact still remains, the past is the past, he has to move on and face reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Mother! Are you alright?!" Hanami called out to his mother. When his mother turn around, she had tears in her eyes and was holding a knife. "Mother! Don't kill yourself!" Hanami said seriously. "Hahaha who ever said I was going to kill myself?" she said. Hanami look at Kyo whose tears had dried up. "What? She needed help to cut all the Onions. Just Mother and me is not enough to cut all this onions." Kyo said. "Bloody hell! I thought it was something important! What's with this Onions?!" Hanami said angrily. "Mind your language Hanami or you'll be grounded. Anyway, this Onions is to prepare a small feast for our guests tonight. So dress pleasantly." She said. "Yes mother. Who are the guest?" Hanami asked. "Oh, you will find out to night." She replied. "Oni-chan! Don't just stand there! Cut Onions!" Kyo said to his brother. "Ahehehehe yes yes!"

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was going to be dark soon, so Kaori stood up and headed back home. He walked on the lonely path. As he walk, he could feel the coolness of the air brushing pass his face. _Hmmm I've change a lot all these years. I was happy in this period of time with Ayumi and the kids. But now the depression is coming back. I thought I could forget everything as I turn back from the fortress. I was wrong. The memories live forever. My physical self changed. My once Short and black hair is now long with streaks of grey. Signs of aging perhaps? It couldn't be true, I'm still young but my physical self speaks differently. My once fair skin now tanned. How I've changed. At least I now know that nobody will think me as a girl. (_Laughs softly_) Someone is approaching?!_

A man taller than Kaori appeared from the shadows and walk on the path. The wind blew gently and Kaori's hair covered half his face. The man was wearing a straw hat and bent low. He walked past Kaori and then he disappeared ._ Huh?! His Ki…Familiar! Very Familiar! Strange strong Ki…just like…NO! IT CAN'T BE! SENDOH-SAMA?! It can't be. He does not know I'm here. But could it be possible?! No! it's just my imagination! I'm just feeling guilty! Arghhhh my imagination! I MUST GO BACK HOME._

Kaori dashed back home tucking his sword very closely to his side.

``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sendoh past by the man on the path and he felt a familiar Ki. _Kaori?! HAHAHA it is you! Let me hide a little while and follow you home…Why is he so panicky? Past catching up with him? Must have felt my ki. Hehehe I will have my time with you very soon. You look different my beloved…more manly…maybe next time I'll let you be my seme…but you're still as beautiful as ever…mffufufufufu…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

tbc…

Hello! Thanks for the nice reviews! Ah looks like I didn't keep my promise about the other chapter. But I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter I'm really going to bring in more Sendoh, haruko(haruka) into the picture and maybe some real conflicts or some…I better not make too many promises! Anyway I think the rating might rise because some scenes are really…well u you know…with the yaoi and all. So it might be R . It MIGHT! No promises there! ^_^ hope u enjoy! Review! Thanks for the wonderful review Chris!! (p.s you are the one who prompt me to write cause I really thought of giving up. Thanks)

__


	6. Mentor?

Revenge 

Chapter 5: Hanami's Mentor

Notes: Please go to the review page and read one review by me before reading this fic. This is advisable to Ru/hana fans. There's some important things I need to make things clear. 

"Mother! The miso soup smells great!" Hanami praised his mother's cooking. "You flatter me all the time Hanami but tonight you're not getting an extra portion. Please mind your table manners okay? Don't make me lose face in front of our guests." She replied. 'What did I do? All I did was praise her! Since when my table manners was bad?!' he thought. "Of course! What kind of moron doesn't have table manners?" Hanami said. "You…" said Kyo passing by his brother. "What do you mean by that?!" Hanami asked glaring at his brother. "You're a glutton!" Kyo said with a grin. "Teme Kyo!" Hanami said before chasing Kyo around the house. Kyo smiled to himself when he irritated his brother. It was rare that Kyo actually communicated with his brother and he knew that deep down inside him, he wanted to be more closer and more vocal with Hanami. They grew up together but brought up differently. Kyo hardly do manual labor around the house and is most of the time occupied in studying history and literature. Subjects that he hated. How he wished he could be like his brother. Hanami always had more freedom and he is always occupied in work such as manual labor. His mother always asked him to do chores and every time Kyo wanted to help, he'd be sent away. He envy Hanami but he also pities him. He doesn't understand why his beloved brother is shun by most of the neighbors. Perhaps it's because of his hair? Kyo ran around the corner of his house with Hanami tailing him very closely. Moments later Kyo bumped into his father. Kaori looked very pale at the sight of Hanami. "Father , you're back." Kyo said. "Father, are you alright?" Hanami asked looking at Kaori straight in the eye. "Yes, I'm ok" he relied turning away from Hanami. Kaori felt his guilt arising again when he look at the innocent face of Hanami. "Anata, you're home at last! Our guest are arriving soon! Please behave well all of you!" Ayumi said as she dragged Kaori into the dining room.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome! Kanako-san! Hiro-san!" Ayumi said bowing. The lady in a blue kimono hugged Ayumi. "Ayumi-chan! I miss you so much, my dearest friend." The lady said. "I miss you too. I'm so sorry that you have not heard from me for 15 years. I was in hiding and I have to protect my family." Ayumi said. "I understand. I read you're letter." Kanako said breaking away from the hug. "Ayumi-san, it's been a long time." Hiro said. "Ah yes Hiro-san…it's been a long time. It's wonderful to meet my two good friends. How is your daughter?" Ayumi asked. "Ah yes…she's well!!" Kanako said. "Well, I would like you to meet my husband and my sons." Ayumi said directing Kanako and Hiro to the dining room. In the Dining room, wonderful food was served at the table. And around the table sat Kaori, Kyo and Hanami. All of them greeted their guest. "I hope all of you will enjoy your dinner." Ayumi said to her friends. "Itadakimasu!" all of them said and began to eat. 

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dinner went well and the guests had a good time. Ayumi was pleased that her sons behaved well. "Hanami, Kyo…it's time for you to sleep. Good night sons." She said to her sons. "Good night mother." Both of them said and when into their room.

"Ah well, I guess we can get to the real point of this meeting." Ayumi said taking a seat. Kaori sat next to his wife and asked. "How old is your daughter now?" "She's 15." Hiro replied. "Ah almost a marriageable age. My husband and I would like to ask your for the hand of your lovely daughter to be my son's wife." Ayumi said. "Which son?" Kanako asked. "Kyo of course!" Ayumi replied. "Well then, of course I would accept on the behalf of my daughter. We shall prepare their wedding once they reach the marriageable age." Kanako said. Hiro look pleased with his wife's decision. "It'll be a pleasure to have your son as my son in law. He is very well taught. My dearest **Haruka** would be pleased." Hiro said. "It's getting late. I think we should head home now." Kanako said. "Ah we'll see you off then." Ayumi said. Kaori felt relief that they were going away. Once they were gone, he sighed in relief. "Anata, lets go to bed." Ayumi said with a smile.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

__

Inside the room Of Kyo and Hanami…

Kyo look at the sillouhette of his sleeping brother. It was quiet cold at night and Hanami's blanket was not covering him. Kyo crawled over to Hanami's futon bed and pull the blanket up and cover him properly.

__

Hanami…you're so adorable when you're asleep. I could see it in your eyes sometimes that you hate me. You hate me because people compare you to me. I know that you think nobody loves you. But I do Hanami. I just hope one day you notice how much I love you. Sometimes it scares me…you're my brother yet I love you more than just a brother. I don't know what's happening to me but I feel that it's not good for me to bottle up my feelings anymore. I don't really care about the consequences. I don't care if it's wrong to love a man. ***stroking Hanami's red hair**_* I'm sick and tired of reading every book in this house and learning how to fight. I'm sick and tired of looking at your sad face every time I do something right and you didn't. Hanami, it hurts to see you get hurt. Your lips are so inviting. So tempting. I want to feel the warmness of you lips against my cold ones. I love you Hanami. I just wish that you will realize it._

Kyo looked at the sleeping Hanami and kissed him lightly on his lips. Hanami stirred a bit, and muttered out a name. "Haruka…" "Haruka?" Kyo said quietly to himself. _A girl's name. Or may be a guy? Could he have found someone else to love?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Morning arrives and Hanami was sent to get some items for Kaori and catch some fish. The markets of Aizu was bustling with activities. Hanami went to the tea shop and bought some tea leaves then proceeded to a lonely path which leads to the river. Hanami smelled the tea leaves he bought a while ago. "I'm sure Father would be please." Hanami said. Once he reached the river, he took out his fishing equipment and started to fish.

1 hour later…

Hanami knew that his father and mother wouldn't expect him to be home early but it's been an hour and he still haven't caught any fish. Suddenly, Hanami sense a presence near him. He turn around and saw a handsome man. "That's not the way to fish little boy." The man said. "Don't tell me what to do! I know how to fish!" Hanami said arrogantly. "Well, how come you didn't caught anything for the past hour?" the man said with a grin. "You were spying on me?!" Hanami said. "Took you long enough to notice. I'm Sen…I meant Tendou Hisoka. I just moved in here in Aizu." The man said to him. "I'm Rukawa Hanami." He replied. The man Hanami just talked to was none other than Sendoh. Sendoh knew he had found one of his targets and he knew the game had just begun. "Did Kao…I meant you're father ever taught you how to fish?" he asked. "Once. Just Once when I was little." Hanami replied. "Well, then…let me show you the right way." Sendoh said flashing a smile to Hanami. Hanami couldn't help but smile. Here he was with a man who is no more than a stranger and yet the stranger acted as if he knew who Hanami was and how he should be treated. Hanami wanted to learn. He wanted to learn from his father but that didn't come true. Instead Hanami found himself picturing this Tendou fellow as a father figure.

Another hour passed and Hanami had finally caught some fishes. "Arigatou Gozaimasu Tendou-san." Hanami said bowing to him. "No problem. If you need anything come to me. I live just around the corner of that small hill. I hope to meet you again." Sendoh said. "I hope we'll meet again too." Hanami replied and hurried off.

__

It's been an hour since I spent time with that man. Some how I feel that I gained trust in him. If only father could be like him. I always thought my father as my mentor, but he makes me think other wise. I wonder if this Tendou Hisoka fellow could be my mentor. Maybe I should meet him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

TBC

Notes: Ok I'm done with this chapter! I can't wait for the next one. Hope you review! Flames and questions are accepted. I would like to remind you that in this part of the story or rather time line, it isn't a full blast Hana/ru and also that Kaori Rukawa is not Kaede Rukawa so it's not a Sen/ru. The real Kaede is Kyo and of course it's abit OOC coz maybe that's how he used to be in his first incarnation. Who knows?And please don't be disappointed cause whatever I write has a reason to it so don't expect a story with no plot and a straight away Ru/hana pairing. I mean really, why is the title called revenge? Obviously theres a reason to that. And to find out just read on and see…^_^ hope you don't lose faith in me. 


End file.
